


Karasuno's Harry

by tairyoku



Series: Midori no Sensei [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairyoku/pseuds/tairyoku
Summary: Honestly idk if it's a good idea to post this... mostly because it was written awhile back and I wanted to write more of this part before I started posting but I'm still getting notifications of people reading this and thought maybe something might be better than nothing since I have no idea when I will have motivation/time to write more... so here you go I guess





	Karasuno's Harry

As Harry spent more and more of his free time with the team, he slowly got to know the boys, particularly the boisterous Hinata and Nishinoya, their easy-going third years Asahi and Daichi, and amusingly enough, Tsukishima, who Harry was surprised to find as quite the studious boy.  
  


Sometimes in between practices, clearing up or just fooling around with the boys, Harry learnt the basics of a receive and serve, which proved handy in helping them with their practices together with the coach and managers.  
  


The boys opened up more to him, easily finding common ground considering the small age gap between them, and luckily they didn’t seem to notice Harry dodging or steering any topics about his past onto other subjects.  
  


When the opportunity for a second training camp came around, Harry had to turn his head and hide a smile when Takeda announced that they’d received a hefty anonymous donation to the club with the message to “spread their wings proudly”. Seeing the team’s rambunctious response made it worth more than anything he’d ever spent his money on before.

* * *

\--nsei has never seen volleyball before this, so thank you for allowing him to participate in this camp as well,” Takeda-sensei bowed to another elderly coach and Harry smiled and dipped his head in a slight bow.  
  


The older coach turned his sharp eyes onto Harry, unnerving in how piercing they seemed, “never _seen_ volleyball? Well, take a good look then young man, we have all the good teams here.” The man, Nekomata-sensei, smiled a closed-eye smile that reminded Harry of Crookshanks’ expression after it had eaten an unsuspecting bird or two.  
  


Harry smiled nervously in response before being excused by Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei as they had much to discuss with the other teams’ coaches. He took this chance to wander around a bit as the various school teams were still in the process of setting things up for their training camp and catching up with one another.  
  


Smiling at seeing Hinata dashing about and exclaiming excitedly as he seemed to be friends with _everyone_ , Harry’s neck prickled with the feeling of being watched. He turned to lock eyes with a short bleached-blonde player in black and red. The student’s eyes reminded him of the coach from before, and Harry noted wryly that the student belonged to said coach’s team.  
  


“-enma? What’re you lookin’ at?” Kuroo turned to glance along the path of Kenma’s vision to spot an unfamiliar figure. “Gaijin (foreigner)?” He tilted his head in interest.  
  


               “He came with the Karasuno team,” Kenma mumbled in agreement. “Must be the foreign ALT teacher Hinata spoke about; Harry is his name.” Kenma’s head tilted as he continued staring at the stranger, even when he was noticed. Raking his gaze up and down, Kenma’s brows furrowed as he took in the unusual posture of the other man.  
  


               “He’s got quite an interesting atmosphere around him, eh?” Kuroo noted, waving to said man who had turned their way. The foreigner smiled cautiously before walking towards them slowly. “Hi gaijin-san, hear you’re with Karasuno?”  
  


Nodding, Harry stuck out a hand, “I’m Potter Harry, nice to meet you. Are you Nekomata-sensei’s team?”  
  


               “Yup, we’re from Nekoma. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and this is our setter, Kozume Kenma. Nice to meet ya, Potter-sensei.”  
  


Harry was waving a hand and repeating what was quickly becoming his catchphrase, “just Harry is fine.”  
  


               “Harry it is,” agreed Kuroo amicably, smiling a sharp smile.

“Let’s aim for: no penalty!” exclaimed a black-and-white haired teen from Fukurodani wearing the jersey number #4. Harry glanced over the team in interest as they all seemed rather unenthused individuals with the exception of said #4.

* * *

He then turned his attention back to the game as their rowdy first-year duo attempted a freak quick… only to fall short from Hinata’s position. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the rolling ball in stunned silence before Tanaka laughed and asked if Kageyama was off his game today.  
  


Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed coach Ukai’s lips twitching into an amused smirk. He wondered what sort of training tips he had been giving Hinata over the last few weeks. Harry was already impressed by seeing what Kageyama had been training to do; Ukai was really counting on the boy’s genius abilities on that part.  
  


The next freak quick 2.0 overshot and Harry grimaced in sympathy at Kageyama’s increasing frustration. He did however, call out a “nice reaction, Hinata!” in response to the smaller boy’s save.  
  


As the match progressed, Harry was pleased to see that all the Karasuno boys were daringly trying out their new moves; from Asahi’s jump serve to Nishinoya’s over-enthusiastic jump toss. He kept an ear out to the murmurings of the other teams’ and their coaches. As he overheard Nekomata-sensei’s comment about crows’ adaptability, Harry had to wonder if animal metaphors were a common thing in Japan.

* * *

Heading along the corridors to let the self-practicing groups know that dinner was being served, Harry ran into Tsukishima. “Hey Tsukishima-kun,” he called out.  
  


               “Harry-sensei,” nodded the boy monotonously, turning towards him.  
  


               “Dinner is being served now. Oh and Yamaguchi-kun mentioned that you left your knee guards in gym 1. I think he’ll probably have them with him if you head over to the dinner hall.” He watched as the normally emotionless boy’s brows twitched in annoyance at the fact before clearing again.  
  


               “Thanks sensei, I’ll go get them now.” With another brief nod, he turned and left.  
  


Harry still hadn’t really managed to connect much with Tsukishima; the boy preferring to be left alone and usually only tolerating Yamaguchi’s presence. He had acclimatized to his dry, sarcastic humour easily enough – reminding Harry a lot of Draco’s own scathing personality.  
  


Tsukishima didn’t seem to know how to react to someone who didn’t take offence to his mocking remarks, and usually fell silent or distantly polite around Harry.  
  


Deciding to ponder about that some other time, Harry made his way over to gym 3, hearing the tell-tale squeak of shoes on lacquered floorboards. “Boys, dinner is being served,” he starting to call out even before he reached the doorway. “If you want to eat you better get going before there’s nothing left.” As he looked up, Harry had to look considerably upwards at 4 boys who looked to be just about finished packing up.  
  


“Hey Harry,” drawled a familiar voice. Harry looked over to recognize Kuroo who he had met earlier that day, smirking with what seemed to be a perpetual piercing look in his eyes. Before he could reply, another voice spoke up.  
  


“Wow, your eyes are crazy pretty!” Exclaimed another voice, drawing Harry’s attention to a boy with spiked dual-tone hair and wide golden eyes. “Gaijins sure do have good looks, huh?” Behind him, a apathetic-looking boy with black hair face-palmed and shook his head.  
  


“Um,” Harry stuttered, not knowing how to react. Even worse, he could feel his cheeks heating up in response to such a blatant compliment to him. “Thank you?”  
  


“But he’s short unlike our Lev, eh?” Kuroo piped up, hoping to rile up their new guest.  
  


“You’re right huh Kuroo-san,” Lev replied, looking down almost a foot from his 6”4 to Harry’s 5”5. “He’s the same height as Yaku-san! Incredible! I never thought I’d see another person as short has Yaku-san!”  
  


Harry’s brow twitched. He had gotten over caring about remarks about his height a while ago, but this boy’s brazen remarks were practically begging for a good tongue lashing. “I don’t know about this Yaku-san, but I don’t need height to kick your ass, kid.”  
  


Kuroo’s guffaws stole his attention as he wheezed out, “oh don’t worry, Yaku’s kicked his ass plenty of times too.”  
  


               “Hey, who’re you calling kid?” Ignoring Kuroo’s remark, Lev spoke up. “Aren’t you like, our age?”  
  


               “I’m 19, so I’m still your senior,” Harry answered, deciding to not comment about how he _felt_ an age older than these carefree kids.  
  


Before Lev could embarrass himself further, Kuroo knee’d him from behind to get him to shut his mouth. “Anyway, have you met Bokuto and Akaashi? They’re from the Fukurodani team.”  
  


Shaking his head, Harry extended a hand to the boy with the dual-toned hair first. “Nice to meet you, I’m Potter Harry. Just call me Harry though.”  
  


               “Nice to meet ya Harry!” Bokuto replied jovially, grasping the other’s hand in a firm but enthusiastic handshake. “My name’s Bokuto Kotarou; Fukurodani’s Ace!”  
  


Harry smiled at the rambunctious boy before extending his hand to the previously silent black-haired boy who had stepped up on Bokuto’s free side. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani’s setter. Nice to meet you, Harry-sensei.”  
  


Nodding in greeting, Harry finally turned back to the resident giant who flashed his teeth in a wide smile and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I’m Haiba Lev! Nekoma’s Ace!” he declared while pumping Harry’s hand up and down almost violently in his eagerness. Harry raised a brow at his comment, recalling a mohawk’ed boy supposedly being Nekoma’s Ace, but said nothing.  
  


               “It’s nice to meet you all. Since you’re all cleaned up, shall we head over to the dinner hall then?” It seemed the fact that dinner was ready had momentarily slipped the boys’ minds as they all exclaimed and began to quickly shuffle out and towards the dining hall eagerly, to Harry’s amusement.


End file.
